Redemption
by Daisyangel
Summary: Helen Plum is rescued by Rangeman and realizes that Ranger and the Merry Men aren't thugs after all. Everyone friendly, a tart story, but babe, cupcake, and Helen friendly. Description of assault in the first chapter. Please R/R! Steph/Bobbby. Lester/Steph/Bobby friendship.
1. Chapter 1

A/n, not sure where this will go but I have bits of ideas that are begging to be written. This is everyone friendly, but this will be a tart story. However, it is both Ranger and Joe friendly. Please enjoy and review. Warning: This first chapter describes sexual assault, but it is not graphic.

XXXX

Helen Plum was walking to her car at the shop and bag when she felt someone come up behind her. She was about to turn and see what the person needed when she felt them grab her purse. Whipping around she gave her best burg glare to the guy who was trying to get off with her purse.

"What do you think you're doing?" She shrieked indignantly.

"Taking your purse, you stupid bitch," he snarled as he brought out a knife and sliced through her purse strap. She began to flail her arms trying to grab it back.

"Is this because of something my daughter Stephanie did?" she wondered.

"I don't know no Stephanie, I just need the money you got in your purse," he explained. She continued to try and fight, but it was clear she was losing. Unfortunately, he wasn't working alone and before she knew what was happening someone came up and smacked her on the head and pushed her to the ground and began beating her.

"Help! Someone please help," Helen begged. She couldn't understand why no one was coming to her rescue. Both men were ripping at her clothes and before she knew it her shirt and bra were removed. They began savagely grabbing at her breasts. Tears were rolling down her face and she prayed that someone would stop them before they got her pants off. It was as if the universe heard her silent plea because two black SUV's came screaming into the lot. Their doors flew open and four people came running over.

"Hands off the lady and get on the ground with your hands-on top of your head," growled one of the men. Helen breathed a sigh of relief she recognized the voice it was Ranger, one of her daughter Stephanie's friends. She felt another of the men grab the guy who was trying to unzip her pants and haul him up. The third guy was handcuffing the guy holding her purse and calling it into the Trenton PD. The fourth guy knelt next to Helen's prone form.

"Mrs. Plum, I'm Bobby the company medic for Rangeman, do you remember me?" Helen nodded as she began to shake. Taking off his Jacket Bobby draped it over her shaking form. She was going into shock and she needed to be treated soon.

"Y-y-yes, your Bobby, the guy whose shacking up with my Stephanie." Her normal bite wasn't in her voice, though. She didn't really have a problem with Bobby and Stephanie, she just wished she would settle down and get married.

"That's right, the police are here and want to ask you some questions. Once they are done, the EMT's will take you to the hospital. We will make sure your family is called and will meet you at St. Francis," Bobby assured her.

"What about Stephanie? She probably won't want to see me. I mean I've not been the nicest to her lately and I'm not entirely sure why," Helen reluctantly admitted.

"Stephanie will want to see you. You're her mother and that's all that matters," Tank assured as he came into her line of sight. Helen just nodded she hoped they were right. Just then Joe Morelli came running over with Eddie Gazarra alongside.

XXXX

"We just have a few questions before we let the medics take you to the hospital," Morelli explained as he began asking questions while Eddie and he jotted down notes.

"There will be Rangeman guards on her hospital room door," Ranger informed the two TPD officers.

"Understood," Eddie replied. "Thank you for apprehending the perps for us, we'll take your statements so you can continue on with your day," he told Ranger, Lester, Bobby, and Tank. Once they took their statements the EMTS were allowed over and got Helen on the stretcher.

"Whose going with Mrs. Plum?" Lester asked.

"Tank and I will take the first shift," Ranger instructed.

"Okay, Les and I will go back to Rangeman and let Steph know what's going on. I think she had a monitor shift with Hal," Bobby said.

"Here's hoping she's dozing off for once and not paying attention to the monitors," Lester commented.

"From your lips to God's ears," Bobby replied as he and Lester made their way back to their SUV. Ranger nodded as he and Tank climbed back into their SUV to follow the ambulance to the hospital.

XXXX

I suppressed a yawn as I sat in front of the monitors with Hal. Monitor duty is mind numbingly boring but all fulltime Rangeman employees are required to do it. My name is Stephanie Plum and I am a fulltime Rangeman employee. I am 33 years old, have brown curly hair and blue eyes. I am of average height and weight. I am a bond enforcement agent AKA bounty hunter but now that I am working fulltime at Rangeman I do research and other duties besides just going after skips. I started out working for my weasel of a cousin Vinnie but after one too many threats on my life and rolling in way too much garbage I got fed up and decided to take the training Ranger and his men were offering me so I could be a better BEA. Once I got the training, I decided that working fulltime with Rangeman wasn't so bad. Vinnie nearly had a coronary when I told him I quit but then Ranger agreed to take all his skips and that Lula, and I would still work the lower-level bonds and some of the medium bonds and that Ranger would continue to work the high dollar bond skips. If Lula didn't work with me, I usually worked with one of the guys. Sometimes the three of us would work together. Lula had expressed an interest in getting better at the bounty hunting stuff, so the guys had began training her as well. I nearly dozed off when I heard Hal draw in a sharp breath. All my merry men are rather stoic, so this minor show of emotion caught my attention immediately.

"What is it Hal?" I asked turning back to the monitor. I saw two of our SUV's scream to a stop in a parking lot and Ranger, Tank, Lester, and my boyfriend Bobby get out of the cars and run to a woman who was lying on the ground and clearly being assaulted. More on Bobby being my boyfriend later.

"Damn, I hope they didn't get as far as it is looking with that woman," Hal growled. That was quite a long sentence for one of the guys. I nodded my head in agreement. We watched as the guys apprehended the two suspects and handcuffed them before starting to help the clearly injured woman. We saw Bobby kneel to talk to her then place his coat over her. I couldn't help but think she looked familiar, but I wasn't sure. I had finally recognized the parking lot of the Shop and Bag one of the grocery stores in the Burg, which was the neighborhood I grew up in. It wasn't until the medics lifted her on to the stretcher and I caught a glimpse of her face that I realized who she was. I felt my vision go all cob-webby and black dots danced before my eyes. Hal reached over and pushed my head between my knees. With the other hand he was calling for back up so two other employees could cover the monitor. Junior and Hector came running up.

XXXX

"What's wrong with my Chica?" Hector asked in broken English forgetting that only I knew that he spoke English. Hal and Junior's eyes widened at Hector's use of English.

"Something's going on with Bomber's mom. She was assaulted and it looks like she is going to the hospital," Hal explained as he took me in his arms and tried to comfort me as I sobbed. My mom and I had our differences, but I loved her and didn't want anything to happen to her.

"How did the guys get there so fast?" Junior asked as he noticed the two black SUV's in the distance.

"They had an installation not too far from the grocery store," answered Hal. We sat in silence as they all tried to comfort me until Bobby and Lester came running on to the control room floor.

XXXX

"I'm guessing you saw what happened, Beautiful?" came Lester's soft voice. I nodded I couldn't speak.

"Come on, Steph, let's go to the hospital so you can be there with the rest of your family. Joe said he would call your dad and Val," Bobby told me as he lifted me out of Hal's arms and began carrying me to the elevator so we could be with my mom and the rest of my family.

TBC?

A/n2 I know this is different than pretty much anything else but give it a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. I am sorry I haven't replied to reviews individually, but I am quite busy with a fulltime job, a husband, and a very active 18-month-old little girl. Please continue to read and review.

XXXX

The ride to the hospital was a silent one. I had managed to get my tears under control and was only sniffling slightly.

"Do we know who the guys were?" I asked Bobby and Lester who were in the car with me. Les shook his head from the backseat.

"We have no idea, but Ranger went with Tank to the hospital and is asking the cops to let him know their identities as soon as they have them," he explained.

"I hope this isn't my fault. I know I have a lot of enemies and I would feel awful if one of them went after my mom to get back at me," I said as another sob caught in my throat. Bobby reached over and rubbed my back.

"This isn't your fault, sweetheart. The guy who took her purse says he doesn't even know who you are, according to your mom." I breathed a slight sigh of relief. I still was very angry and upset that those guys had assaulted my mother, but I was relieved that they didn't do it because she was associated with me. Pulling up to the hospital we managed to find a parking spot rather quickly. I like to think that it was that all of Ranger's cars either company or personal had good parking karma. The other guys laughed at my explanation, but I swore it had to be true. We got out and hurried into the hospital heading for the emergency room.

XXXX

We found my dad, grandma, my sister Valerie and her husband Albert all sitting in chairs. I wondered where my three nieces were.

"Where are the girls?" I asked.

"We left them with the neighbor," Val answered. "This is no place for kids." I nodded in agreement.

"How's Mrs. Plum, have you guys heard anything?" Bobby questioned as he guided me to a chair and settled next to me. I snuggled against him and he put his arm around me and kissed me on the side of my head.

"She's being examined at the moment," Grandma answered.

"Ranger and Tank are guarding her hospital room. Is she in danger? Does this have something to do with one of those skips you're chasing?" my father wondered. I shook my head.

"No, I don't think so. Mom told the guys that when she asked the guys if she was being attacked because they knew me, they told her they didn't know me," I replied.

"The protection is partly because we have a contract with the hospital to provide security sometimes. Also, because Steph and all of you are family," Lester added as he took his spot next to me.

"Well it's very much appreciated," my father told them. I smiled, my dad was a man of few words. I'd heard more words from him in the last few minutes then I had in a long time. Silence settled over us and I began to think on the last few months. A few months ago, I had had conversations with Ranger and my on-again/off-again boyfriend cop Joe Morelli. I had told each guy that I loved them but not in the way I should love them as a possible girlfriend. Morelli and I have a complex history. It started when we played a game of choo-choo when I was six and he was eight in his parents' garage. I was the tunnel and he was the train. Then when I was 16, he took my virginity behind the éclair case at the Tasty Pastry where I worked. He left me on the floor after leaving a 50-dollar bill on the counter to cover what he had purchased and the sex. Then he wrote about it on the bathroom walls all over Trenton. Then he ran off to the navy. When he came back on leave two years later, I took the car I was driving, jumped the curb and accidentally on purpose broke his leg. Thankfully the navy helped him grow up and when he came back to town and started with the TPD he was someone I wanted to be involved with. He is Italian and quite an excellent lover. We didn't work however, he wanted the traditional burg wife and I was never going to be that. As for Ricardo Carlos Manoso street name Ranger he is Cuban-American and every girl's wet dream. He is mysterious and sexy all rolled into one very hot package. He has been my mentor, friend, and on a couple of occasions my lover. Ranger doesn't do relationships, however. He says he has too many enemies to even consider having a relationship with someone and risk putting them in danger like that. Surprisingly both men took it well and I'm able to be friends with them both. The two of them are even forming a slight friendship built on respect and a mutual desire to keep me safe. You're probably wondering how I wound up going out with Bobby. Well, I had tried dating a couple of guys after I ended things with Joe and Ranger, but nothing really seemed to work. After one particularly disastrous date I found myself at a local bar trying to drown my sorrows. I was on my second margarita when Bobby walked in.

XXXX

"Hey there, Steph. Mind if I sit down?" he asked giving me a smile.

"No of course not." I moved my purse off the stool next to me and Bobby slid on to it.

"How many of those have you had?" he asked pointing at my drink.

"This is only my second one. I was going to stop after this one, promise."

"What has you drinking by yourself on a Friday night?" Bobby wondered.

"Let's just say my date didn't go very well," I admitted.

"What happened?

"Well it turns out that the guy Mary Lou was trying to set me up with was a wanted felon. Mary Lou was my best friend and she was having fun setting me up on dates. As soon as I saw him I recognized him as one of my skips. Connie had given me and Lula his file earlier today but we didn't get a chance to go after him yet. I had to arrest him and call the cops to come get him. Needless to say that kind of ended our date," I explained with a chuckle. Bobby threw back his head and laughed.

"Only you would get set up on a blind date and wind up arresting an FTA," Bobby replied with his own chuckle. I just nodded in agreement. The bar tender came back and Bobby ordered a drink. We spent the next few hours just talking and learning things about each other. I found out that he has two brothers and one sister. He has three nieces and two nephews and always wanted a dog but his parents never let him get one. I yawned and covered my mouth in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I promise I'm not bored, I'm just exhausted," I assured him.

"Don't worry about it, we should get going. It's already 1:00 in the morning," he said looking at his watch. I couldn't believe we'd been talking for two and a half hours. "Are you okay to drive?" he asked.

"Yes after that second Margarita I switched to water. Thanks for a fun end to the evening," I said as he walked towards my car.

"You're welcome I had a great time," Bobby said shyly. I couldn't believe he was being shy, that surprised me.

"Well I guess I'll see you Monday then," I said as I started to climb into my car.

"Hey Steph?" he called out.

"Yeah?"

"Could we do this again sometime? Like maybe a dinner and a movie? I'm really enjoying getting to know you and I'd like a chance to see where this goes," he admitted as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I felt my eyes widen and a smile cross my face.

"I'd really like that as well, Bobby." I then leaned in and returned the kiss causing a matching smile to cross his face.

"Okay then we can figure out the details later, have a good night, Steph," he said as he began to walk away.

"You to," I replied as I closed the door to my car and headed for home a bright smile on my face. The rest as they say was history. We'd been going out for nearly six months now. The longest relationship I'd ever had. Ranger and Joe both took it well, but Ranger told Bobby that if he ever hurt me he would call him to the mats over it. Bobby swore he'd never intentionally hurt me, and so far he was sticking to that promise. I was the happiest I'd ever been and hoped it would continue for a long time.

XXXX

"Family of Helen Plum?" a doctor asked as he came into the waiting room. I jerked myself from my memories and stood up along with the rest of the family and Bobby and Lester.

"How is she, how is my wife, Doctor?" my father wanted to know. The doctor looked at Bobby and Lester then back at my father and the rest of us.

"We can go somewhere more private if you'd like?"

"No, these gentlemen are family one of them is my daughter's boyfriend and the other one is helping to protect my wife. Whatever you have to say can be said in front of them," my father replied. Nodding the doctor looked down at the chart in his hands then looked up and began to speak.

"Mrs. Plum's injuries are relatively minor. She has a mild concussion and some bruising on her face where she was hit. There are some rather deep bruises on her breasts where she was grabbed, but that appears to be the extent of her physical injuries."

"Are there other injuries?" Val questioned. The doctor nodded.

"She is struggling emotionally which is totally normal in a case like this. She was sexually assaulted," the doctor explained.

"My baby girl was raped?" Grandma asked in a small shaky voice.

"No, no, she wasn't raped, she was spared from that by her rescuers according to her statement. However, they did grab her breasts without her consent and that is classified as sexual assault."

"What can we do to help her through this?" I asked.

"Listen to her, let her talk if she wants to but don't force her to. Most people find it helpful to talk to a therapist about this. I would encourage it and have provided her a list of them.

"Can we see her?" Grandma wanted to know.

"Yes you can. We are keeping her overnight for observation but she will be able to go home tomorrow morning barring any complications. Unless you have any more questions I have other patients to see," the doctor said. Everyone shook their head. "Okay, she is going to be moved to the second floor room 235, give the nursing staff about 10 minutes then you can head up and see her," he said as he turned and headed back into the ER. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief she was going to be okay even if it took time.

XXXX

Ten minutes later found us heading to my mother's room. I smiled as I saw Tank and Ranger guarding the door.

"Hey guys, thanks for watching out for my mom," I told them sincerely.

"It's no problem, babe," Ranger replied.

"Glad to do it, little girl," Tank added. He pulled me in for a hug before passing me to Ranger so he could do the same thing. Tank is built like his name suggests. He is 6"6 and very muscular and well built like a tank. I know his real name but have been threatened within in an inch of my life if I ever use it.

"We'll head down to the cafeteria and leave to see your mom," Les said as he turned towards the elevator and Bobby started to follow them. I reached out and grabbed Bobby's hand.

"Please stay? I don't think I can see her on my own," I whispered. I looked down at my shoe ashamed of my weakness. Bobby reached out and put his finger under my chin lifting it so he could look into my eyes.

"I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I'll go in with you. Les can bring me back a coffee," he assured.

"You got it, Ranger, Tank, do you want anything?" Both men shook their heads and moved aside so the we could all go into my mom's room. I'm sure there were rules about how many people were in the room, but with the two men guarding the door the staff wasn't about to put up a fight. I took a deep breath preparing myself for what I would see when I walked through the door.

TBC?

A/N thanks again for all your support. I hope to have the next chapter out soon. I have a couple more ideas for stories but not sure just when or if I will post them. I probably will, but not sure when.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n I've created a poll on my profile. Please go and vote. My 200th story is coming up on this site and I want to know which fandom people want it to be in. Please vote. I'll keep it open for a couple of weeks. Now on with the story. Please read and review. Thank you so much to those of you have. I suck at replying to reviews, but they mean the world to me.

XXXX

The sighted that greeted me nearly sent me to my knees. Luckily Bobby was behind me and he kept me standing. My mom's face was badly bruised, and she looked so small and frail in the hospital bed. Small and frail weren't normally words I'd use to describe my mother.

"Oh Helen, my baby," Grandma cried rushing to her and gently taking Mom's hand into hers.

"Hi Mom, I'm okay," she assured. Her voice was shaking, and it was obviously that she was trying to convince herself as much as Grandma that it was true.

"No, you're not but it's okay. You will be," Dad stated. Then he did something that surprised me. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Don't get me wrong my parents love each other but my family isn't that affectionate. Thankfully Bobby has been helping me overcome that issue. Mom flinched away and Dad tried not to let it affect him, but I could see the quick flash of hurt on his face.

"Hey Girls, Albert, you can come closer," Mom said beckoning us closer. Nodding we circled around her bed.

"Hi Mom," Val greeted.

"Hey there, sweetheart. Where are the girls?

"We left them with Mrs. Roudowsky she said she'd keep them for a few hours," Val answered.

"Oh, okay, that makes sense a hospital isn't a place for little ones," she agreed. Then her gaze fell on me and she pursed her lips. I was doing my best to hide how I was feeling. I was feeling guilty, everyone had told me it wasn't my fault, but I couldn't help but fear they were all wrong.

"What's wrong, Stephanie?" Mom asked.

"Nothing," I answered quickly.

"Right, I don't believe you. What's wrong?" Mom repeated.

"Are you sure the guys didn't know me? I feel so bad thinking this could be all my fault," I explained as my voice cracked. Bobby pulled me into his arms, and I fought for control.

"Oh, sweetheart, this isn't your fault at all. The guys said they didn't know you. As they were being taken Officer Gazarra was putting one of them in the car and they were yelling that all they wanted was the money and I looked like a good target," Helen explained. I nodded I didn't like that she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, but at least it wasn't tied to one of my skips.

"Bobby, sorry I didn't acknowledge you before. Are you taking care of my girl?" Mom questioned.

"Yes ma'am, well as much as Steph will let me," he replied. I rolled my eyes; I'm glad Mom had eased up when it came to Ranger and his men but this closeness with Bobby sometimes meant they both ganged up on me when they thought I wasn't taking care of myself. That has decreased lately now that I'm getting proper training and trying to eat better. Well at least most of the time. We all visited for a bit longer but noticed Mom's energy was flagging.

"We'll let you get some rest and we'll come back tomorrow," Grandma said gently patting Mom's hand. Mom nodded. We all told her we loved her and made our way towards the door, but Mom spoke up.

"Hey Steph?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" I nodded and waited for everyone to leave the room before heading to sit next to the bed. I noticed Bobby still hovering in the doorway. I motioned him out of the room. Mom looked nervous and I doubted she wanted an audience for this.

"Are you sure, Steph?" he checked. I nodded my head.

"She can tell you about it later, but I'd like to talk to her alone, please," Mom requested.

"Of course, Mrs. Plum, I completely understand," Bobby stated as he made his way out of the room.

"Thank you, Bobby, and it's Helen, Remember? None of this Mrs. Plum nonsense," she scolded lightly. Smiling Bobby nodded and closed the door behind him.

XXXX

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked. I had no idea what she could want to talk to me about. However, if I could help her, I would.

"I think I want to talk to your friend Lula," said Mom.

"Lula? Why do you want to talk to Lula?" I was confused how could Lula help her. Then I gasped as a possible reason popped into my head.

"She's been through what I've been through. I know she was raped, and I wasn't, but I was still assaulted. I thought she might have a suggestion about how to get passed this. I'm not ashamed, but I don't want it to rule my life, you know?"

"More than you know," I said softly.

"What do you mean?" Mom asked.

"Do you remember what Joe did to me when I was 16?"

"Yes, oh god, he really did all that. He didn't just make it up?" Mom was horrified, I guess she'd thought it was all an elaborate story.

"It really happened as well as him fingering me in his parent's garage when I was six. I told him when we started to date after I helped to clear his name that we would go to counseling to deal with what happened when we were younger. I told him that was the only way w would ever date."

"I'm so sorry, Stephanie. I should have been on your side instead of grounding you and getting mad at you. Can you ever forgive me?" Mom asked. Tears were running down her face.

I forgave you a long time ago, Mom. Don't worry about it," I assured pulling her into a hug.

"Okay, if you say so," Mom replied.

"I do, and I'll talk to Lula and have her call you if that's okay?"

"That's fine, thanks. Well I'll let you go. I'm sure you have better things to do than sit with me all night."

"If you want me to, I can. It's no problem, I know Bobby would understand."

"No, go on. Go spend the rest of the evening with Bobby. Love you," Mom said as she hugged me once more before releasing me and patting my cheek. Nodding I stood up and headed out of her hospital room in search of the others ready to get some food and settle in for the night.

XXXX

"You are heading out for the night?" Ranger asked as I reached him and Tank where they were standing outside the hospital room.

"Yeah, I just have to find Bobby," I replied.

"He headed to the cafeteria, little girl," Tank informed me.

"Thanks, see you guys tomorrow at work? Who's coming to relieve you?"

"Cal and Junior will be here in about 30 minutes," Ranger answered.

"Good, I think they're going to move her to a room for the night now that she's been examined. Thanks again for staying here to keep her safe. It really means a lot to me." I reached out and hugged both men.

"It's no problem, Steph. We love you and your family so that means the rest of your family is family as well," Tank reminded.

"I know, see you later," I said giving them a tired smile before heading for the cafeteria and my wayward boyfriend.

TBC?

A/n, remember to vote in my poll.


End file.
